fivestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nikki Lee 1999/List of movies I have to watch
1,025 films. 450 down, 575 more to go. I built this list in late 2012, and I have been working on seeing these movies ever since. I've been doing about 2 per day since the beginning of this year. the "(xvc" mark after the film tells me that I have seen the film. Seen: 450 (October 13) 1. Apollo 13 (xvc 2. Clueless (xvc 3. Waterworld (xvc 4. Something To Talk About (xvc 5. Dangerous Minds (2.99 on Google Play) 6. Mortal Kombat (xvc 7. Desperado (xvc 8. The Prophecy (2.99 on Google Play) 9. To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar (xvc 10. Clockers (xvc 11. Seven (xvc 12. Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (2.99 on Google Play) 13. Assassins 14. How to Make an American Quilt (2.99 on Google Play) 15. Get Shorty (2.99 on Google Play) 16. Powder (2.99 on Google Play) 17. Copycat (2.99 on Google Play) 18. When Nature Calls (xvc 19. GoldenEye (xvc 20. Toy Story (2.99 on Google Play) 21. Casino (xvc 22. Father of the Bride Part II 23. Jumanji (xvc 24. Waiting to Exhale (xvc 25. Grumpier Old Men (2.99 on Google Play) (1996 starts here) 26. 12 Monkeys (xvc 27. Don’t Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (xvc 28. From Dusk Till Dawn (xvc 29. Mr. Holland’s Opus (xvc 30. Black Sheep (2.99 on Google Play) 31. Broken Arrow (xvc 32. Muppet Treasure Island (xvc 33. Rumble in the Bronx (xvc 34. Up Close and Personal (xvc 35. Birdcage (xvc 36. Executive Decision (xvc 37. Diabolique (2.99 on Google Play) 38. Sgt. Bilko (2.99 on Google Play) 39. Primal Fear (xvc 40. James and the Giant Peach (2.99 on Google Play) 41. The Substitute (2.99 on Google Play) 42. The Quest (2.99 on Google Play) 43. The Craft (2.99 on Google Play) 44. Twister (xvc 45. Mission: Impossible (xvc 46. Spy Hard (xvc 47. Dragonheart (xvc 48. The Rock (xvc 49. Cable Guy (2.99 on Google Play) 50. Eraser (xvc 51. Independence Day (xvc 52. The Nutty Professor (2.99 on Google Play) 53. Phenomenon (xvc 54. Courage Under Fire (xvc 55. A Time to Kill (xvc 56. Matilda (7.99 on Google Play) 57. Jack (xvc 58. Tin Cup (xvc 59. The Island of Dr. Moreau 60. The Crow: City of Angels 61. Bulletproof (xvc 62. Maximum Risk (xvc 63. First Wives Club (xvc 64. Extreme Measures 65. The Glimmer Man 66. Ghost and the Darkness 67. Sleepers 68. High School High 69. Romeo + Juliet 70. Ransom (xvc 71. Space Jam (xvc 72. Star Trek: First Contact (xvc 73. 101 Dalmations 74. Daylight (xvc 75. Jerry Maguire (xvc 76. Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (xvc 77. Michael (1997 starts here) 78. Scream 79. The Relic 80. Beverly Hills Ninja 81. Evita 82. Star Wars SE (xvc 83. Dante’s Peak (xvc 84. Absolute Power (xvc 85. Empire Strikes Back SE (xvc 86. Donnie Brasco 87. Private Parts 88. Return of the Jedi SE(xvc 89. Liar Liar 90. The Devil’s Own 91. The Saint(xvc 92. Anaconda 93. Murder at 1600 94. Volcano(xvc 95. Breakdown 96. Fifth Element(xvc 97. Father’s Day(xvc 98. The Lost World(xvc 99. Addicted to Love 100. Con Air(xvc 101. Speed 2: Cruise Control 102. Batman and Robin(xvc 103. Hercules(xvc 104. Men in Black(xvc 105. Contact 106. George of the Jungle 107. Air Force One 108. Spawn(xvc 109. Conspiracy Theory 110. Cop Land 111. G.I. Jane(xvc 112. Money Talks 113. Fire Down Below 114. The Game(xvc 115. In & Out 116. The Peacemaker 117. Kiss the Girls (xvc 118. Seven Years in Tibet 119. I Know What You Did Last Summer 120. The Devil’s Advocate(xvc 121. Red Corner 122. Starship Troopers 123. The Jackal(xvc 124. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation 125. Flubber 126. Alien Resurrection 127. Scream 2 128. Titanic(xvc 129. Tomorrow Never Dies(xvc (1998 starts here) 130. As Good as It Gets(xvc 131. Good Will Hunting(xvc 132. Fallen(xvc 133. Spice World 134. Great Expectations (xvc 135. The Replacement Killers 136. The Wedding Singer(xvc 137. Sphere(xvc 138. Dark City(xvc 139. U.S. Marshals 140. The Man In the Iron Mask(xvc 141. Primary Colors(xvc 142. Grease 143. Lost in Space 144. City of Angels 145. The Object of My Affection(xvc 146. Big Hit(xvc 147. He Got Game(xvc 148. Deep Impact(xvc 149. The Horse Whisperer(xvc 150. Godzilla 151. Hope Floats(xvc 152. Truman Show 153. Six Days, Seven Nights(xvc 154. X-Files 155. Doctor Dolittle(xvc 156. Armageddon(xvc 157. Lethal Weapon 4(xvc 158. Mask of Zorro 159. Saving Private Ryan(xvc 160. The Parent Trap 161. Halloween: H20(xvc 162. How Stella Got Her Groove Back(xvc 163. Blade 164. There’s Something About Mary(xvc 165. Knock Off 166. Rounders 167. Rush Hour(xvc 168. Ronin 169. Antz(xvc 170. What Dreams May Come(xvc 171. Practical Magic 172. Pleasantville 173. John Carpenter’s Vampires(xvc 174. Waterboy 175. I Still Know What You Did Last Summer(xvc 176. Rugrats Movie(xvc 177. A Bug’s Life(xvc 178. Enemy of the State(xvc 179. Star Trek: Insurrection(xvc 180. You’ve Got Mail 181. Patch Adams (1999 starts here) 182. Stepmom 183. A Civil Action 184. Varsity Blues(xvc 185. The Thin Red Line 186. She’s All That 187. Payback(xvc 188. Message In a Bottle 189. My Favorite Martian(xvc 190. 8MM(xvc 191. Analyze This 192. Cruel Intentions(xvc 193. Forces of Nature 194. EDtv(xvc 195. The Matrix(xvc 196. Never Been Kissed(xvc 197. Life 198. Pushing Tin(xvc 199. Entrapment (xvc 200. The Mummy(xvc 201. The Phantom Menace(xvc 202. A Midsummer Night’s Dream(xvc 203. Notting Hill 204. Instinct 205. The Spy Who Shagged Me(xvc 206. Tarzan 207. Big Daddy(xvc 208. Wild Wild West 209. American Pie 210. Eyes Wide Shut(xvc 211. The Haunting 212. Runaway Bride(xvc 213. Sixth Sense(xvc 214. Bowfinger(xvc 215. Mickey Blue Eyes 216. The 13th Warrior 217. The Thomas Crown Affair 218. Stigmata(xvc 219. Blue Streak(xvc 220. Double Jeopardy 221. Three Kings(xvc 222. Random Hearts 223. Fight Club(xvc 224. Best Man 225. House on Haunted Hill 226. Bone Collector(xvc 227. Pokemon 1 228. World Is Not Enough(xvc 229. Toy Story 2(xvc 230. End of Days 231. Green Mile(xvc 232. Stuart Little(xvc 233. The Talented Mr. Ripley(xvc 234. Any Given Sunday(xvc (2000 starts here) 235. Galaxy Quest(xvc 236. Next Friday 237. Down to You 238. Eye of the Beholder 239. Scream 3 240. The Beach 241. Whole Nine Yards 242. Reindeer Games 243. My Dog Skip 244. Mission to Mars 245. Erin Brockovich(xvc 246. Romeo Must Die 247. The Road to El Dorado 248. Rules of Engagement 249. 28 Days 250. U-571(xvc 251. The Flintstones In Viva Rock Vegas 252. Gladiator(xvc 253. Battlefield Earth(xvc 254. Dinosaur 255. Mission Impossible II 256. Big Momma’s House(xvc 257. Gone in 60 Seconds 258. Shaft 259. Me, Myself and Irene (xvc 260. Perfect Storm(xvc 261. Scary Movie(xvc 262. X-Men(xvc 263. What Lies Beneath(xvc 264. The Klumps 265. Hollow Man 266. Space Cowboys 267. The Cell 268. Bring It On 269. The Art of War 270. The Watcher 271. Bait 272. Exorcist Director’s Cut 273. Remember the Titans(xvc 274. Meet the Parents(xvc 275. Lost Souls 276. Bedazzled 277. Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 278. Charlie’s Angels(xvc 279. Little Nicky 280. The Grinch(xvc 281. Unbreakable(xvc 282. 102 Dalmatians 283. Vertical Limit 284. What Women Want 285. Cast Away(xvc 286. Miss Congeniality (2001 starts here) 287. Traffic(xvc 288. Save the Last Dance 289. Snatch 290. Wedding Planner 291. Valentine 292. Hannibal(xvc 293. Down to Earth 294. 3000 Miles to Graceland 295. The Mexican 296. 15 Minutes 297. Exit Wounds 298. Heartbreakers 299. Spy Kids 300. Along Came a Spider 301. Bridget Jones’s Diary 302. Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles 303. Driven 304. Mummy Returns(xvc 305. A Knight’s Tale(xvc 306. Shrek(xvc 307. Pearl Harbor(xvc 308. The Animal 309. Swordfish(xvc 310. Tomb Raider 311. Fast and the Furious(xvc 312. A. I. Artificial Intelligence(xvc 313. Cats & Dogs 314. Legally Blonde 315. Jurassic Park III 316. Planet of the Apes(xvc 317. Rush Hour 2(xvc 318. American Pie 2 319. Rat Race 320. Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back 321. Jeepers Creepers 322. The Musketeer 323. Hardball 324. The Others 325. Don’t Say a Word 326. Training Day(xvc 327. Bandits 328. From Hell 329. K-PAX(xvc 330. Monster’s Inc.(xvc 331. Shallow Hal 332. Harry Potter / Sorcerer’s Stone(xvc 333. Spy Game (xvc 334. Behind Enemy Lines 335. Ocean’s Eleven(xvc 336. Vanilla Sky 337. Fellowship of the Ring(xvc 338. Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 339. A Beautiful Mind 340. Orange County 341. Black Hawk Down(xvc 342. Snow Dogs 343. The Count of Monte Cristo 344. Collateral Damage 345. John Q.(xvc 346. Queen of the Damned 347. We Were Soldiers 348. Time Machine 349. Ice Age 350. Blade II 351. Panic Room 352. High Crimes 353. Changing Lanes 354. Scorpion King 355. Murder By Numbers 356. Spider-Man(xvc 357. Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones(xvc 358. Unfaithful 359. Insomnia(xvc 360. Sum of All Fears 361. Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood 362. Scooby-Doo(xvc 363. Lilo & Stitch 364. Mr. Deeds 365. Men In Black II(xvc 366. Road to Perdition 367. Stuart Little 2 368. Goldmember(xvc 369. Signs 370. XXX 371. Blue Crush(xvc 372. My Big Fat Greek Wedding 373. Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams 374. SwimFan 375. Barbershop 376. The Banger Sisters 377. Sweet Home Alabama 378. Red Dragon(xvc 379. Brown Sugar 380. The Ring 381. Jackass 382. The Santa Clause 2(xvc 383. 8 Mile(xvc 384. Harry Potter / Chamber of Secrets(xvc 385. Die Another Day(xvc 386. Treasure Planet 387. Analyze That 388. Two Towers(xvc 389. Two Weeks Notice 390. Catch Me If You Can (2003 starts here) 391. About Schmidt 392. Just Married 393. Kangaroo Jack(xvc 394. Darkness Falls 395. The Recruit 396. How to Lose a Guy 397. Daredevil 398. Old School 399. Cradle 2 the Grave 400. Bringing Down the House(xvc 401. Agent Cody Banks(xvc 402. Dreamcatcher 403. Head of State 404. Phone Booth 405. Anger Management 406. Holes(xvc 407. Identity 408. X2: X-Men United(xvc 409. The Matrix Reloaded(xvc 410. Daddy Day Care 411. Bruce Almighty(xvc 412. Finding Nemo 413. 2 Fast 2 Furious(xvc 414. Rugrats Go Wild 415. Hulk 416. Charlie’s Angels: Full Throttle 417. Terminator 3(xvc 418. Pirates of the Caribbean(xvc 419. Bad Boys II 420. Spy Kids 3 421. American Wedding(xvc 422. S. W. A. T. 423. Freddy Vs. Jason(xvc 424. Freaky Friday(xvc 425. Jeepers Creepers 2 426. Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star(xvc 427. Once Upon a Time in Mexico 428. Underworld 429. The Rundown 430. School of Rock 431. Kill Bill Vol. 1(xvc 432. Texas Chainsaw Massacre 433. Scary Movie 3 434. The Matrix Revolutions(xvc 435. Elf(xvc 436. Master and Commander 437. The Cat in the Hat 438. The Haunted Mansion 439. The Last Samurai 440. Return of the King(xvc 441. Something’s Gotta Give 442. Cheaper By the Dozen (2004 starts here) 443. Cold Mountain 444. Big Fish 445. Along Came Polly 446. The Butterfly Effect 447. You Got Served 448. Barbershop 2 449. 50 First Dates 450. Passion of the Christ 451. Twisted 452. Starsky and Hutch(xvc 453. Secret Window 454. Dawn of the Dead(xvc 455. Scooby-Doo 2(xvc 456. Hellboy 457. Home on the Range 458. Kill Bill Vol. 2(xvc 459. Man on Fire 460. Mean Girls(xvc 461. Van Helsing 462. Troy 463. Shrek 2(xvc 464. The Day After Tomorrow 465. Harry Potter / Azkaban(xvc 466. The Chronicles of Riddick(xvc 467. Dodgeball(xvc 468. Spider-Man 2(xvc 469. Fahrenheit 9/11 470. Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy(xvc 471. I. Robot(xvc 472. The Bourne Supremacy(xvc 473. The Village 474. Collateral(xvc 475. Alien Vs. Predator(xvc 476. Exorcist: The Beginning(xvc 477. Hero 478. Without A Paddle 479. Resident Evil 480. Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow 481. The Forgotten 482. Shark Tale 483. Friday Night Lights 484. Shall We Dance 485. The Grudge(xvc 486. Ray(xvc 487. The Incredibles(xvc 488. The Polar Express(xvc 489. National Treasure 490. Christmas with the Kranks 491. Closer 492. Ocean’s Twelve(xvc 493. Lemony Snicket 494. Meet The Fockers 495. The Aviator (2005 starts here) 496. White Noise (xvc 497. Coach Carter 498. Are We There Yet? 499. Hide and Seek (xvc 500. Boogeyman 501. Hitch 502. Constantine(xvc 503. Tyler Perry’s Diary of a Mad Black Woman 504. The Pacifier 505. Robots 506. The Ring Two 507. Guess Who 508. Sin City 509. Sahara 510. The Amityville Horror 511. The Interpreter(xvc 512. Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy 513. Kingdom of Heaven(xvc 514. Revenge of the Sith(xvc 515. Monster-In-Law(xvc 516. Madagascar(xvc 517. The Longest Yard 518. Mr. & Mrs. Smith(xvc 519. Batman Begins(xvc 520. War of the Worlds(xvc 521. Herbie: Fully Loaded 522. Fantastic Four(xvc 523. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory(xvc 524. Wedding Crashers(xvc 525. Sky High(xvc 526. The Dukes of Hazzard(xvc 527. Four Brothers 528. The 40-Year Old Virgin(xvc 529. The Brothers Grimm 530. Transporter 2(xvc 531. The Exorcism of Emily Rose 532. Just Like Heaven(xvc 533. Fightplan 534. Serenity(xvc 535. Wallace & Gromit(xvc 536. The Fog(xvc 537. Doom(xvc 538. Saw II 539. Chicken Little 540. Derailed 541. Harry Potter / Goblet of Fire(xvc 542. Walk the Line(xvc 543. Aeon Flux 544. The Chronicles of Narnia(xvc 545. King Kong(xvc 546. Fun With Dick and Jane 547. Cheaper by the Dozen 2(xvc (2006 starts here) 548. Hostel 549. Glory Road 550. Underworld: Evolution 551. Big Momma’s House 2(xvc 552. When a Stranger Calls 553. Final Destination 3 554. Eight Below 555. Madea’s Family Reunion 556. 16 Blocks(xvc 557. Failure to Launch 558. V for Vendetta 559. Inside Man 560. Ice Age 2(xvc 561. The Benchwarmers(xvc 562. Scary Movie 4 563. Silent Hill 564. RV 565. Mission Impossible III(xvc 566. Poseidon(xvc 567. The Da Vinci Code 568. X-Men: The Last Stand(xvc 569. The Break Up 570. Cars(xvc 571. Nacho Libre(xvc 572. Click(xvc 573. Superman Returns(xvc 574. Dead Man’s Chest(xvc 575. You, Me, and Dupree 576. Monster House 577. Miami Vice 578. Talladega Nights(xvc 579. Step Up 580. Snakes On a Plane 581. Invincible 582. Crank 583. The Covenant 584. Gridiron Gang 585. Jackass: Number Two 586. Open Season 587. The Departed(xvc 588. The Grudge 2 589. The Prestige 590. Saw III 591. Borat 592. The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause(xvc 593. Casino Royale 594. Happy Feet 595. Deja Vu 596. Apocalypto 597. The Pursuit of Happyness(xvc 598. Night at the Museum(xvc 599. Dreamgirls (2007 starts here) 600. Children of Men 601. Stomp the Yard 602. The Hitcher 603. Epic Movie(xvc 604. The Messengers 605. Norbit 606. Ghost Rider 607. The Number 23 608. Wild Hogs 609. 300(xvc 610. Premonition 611. TMNT 612. Blades of Glory 613. Meet the Robinsons 614. Disturbia 615. Fracture 616. The Invisible 617. Spider-Man 3(xvc 618. 28 Weeks Later 619. Shrek the Third(xvc 620. Pirates of the Caribbean 3(xvc 621. Knocked Up(xvc 622. Ocean’s Thirteen(xvc 623. Fantastic Four 2(xvc 624. Evan Almighty(xvc 625. Transformers(xvc 626. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix(xvc 627. Ratatouille 628. I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry 629. The Simpsons Movie(xvc 630. The Bourne Ultimatum(xvc 631. Rush Hour 3 632. Superbad(xvc 633. Mr. Bean’s Holiday 634. Halloween 635. 3:10 to Yuma 636. The Brave One 637. Resident Evil 638. The Game Plan 639. The Heartbreak Kid 640. Why Did I Get Married? 641. 30 Days of Night 642. Saw IV 643. American Gangster 644. Bee Movie 645. Beowulf 646. Enchanted 647. This Christmas 648. The Golden Compass 649. I Am Legend(xvc 650. National Treasure: Book of Secrets 651. Alvin and the Chipmunks (2008 starts here) 652. Juno(xvc 653. The Bucket List 654. Cloverfield(xvc 655. Rambo 656. Hannah Montana 657. Fool’s Gold 658. Jumper 659. Vantage Point 660. Semi-Pro(xvc 661. 10,000 B.C. 662. Horton Hears a Who! 663. Tyler Perry’s Meet the Browns 664. 21 665. Nim’s Island 666. Prom Night 667. The Forbidden Kingdom 668. Baby Mama 669. Iron Man(xvc 670. What Happens in Vegas 671. The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian(xvc 672. Indiana Jones 4(xvc 673. Sex in the City 674. Kung Fu Panda 675. The Incredible Hulk (xvc 676. Get Smart 677. WALL-E 678. Hancock(xvc 679. Hellboy II 680. The Dark Knight(xvc 681. Step Brothers(xvc 682. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor(xvc 683. Pineapple Express 684. Tropic Thunder 685. The House Bunny 686. Babylon A.D. 687. Bangkok Dangerous 688. Burn After Reading 689. Lakeview Terrace 690. Eagle Eye 691. Beverly Hills Chihuahua(xvc 692. Quarantine 693. Max Payne 694. High School Musical 3 695. Zack and Miri Make a Porno 696. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa 697. Quantum of Solace 698. Twilight 699. Four Christmas 700. Bolt 701. The Day the Earth Stood Still 702. Yes Man 703. Marley and Me (2009 starts here) 704. The Curious Case of Benjamin Button 705. Gran Torino 706. Paul Blart: Mall Cop 707. Underworld: Rise of the Lycans 708. Taken 709. He’s Just Not That Into You 710. Friday the 13th 711. Madea Goes to Jail 712. Slumdog Millionaire 713. Watchmen 714. Race to Witch Mountain 715. Knowing 716. Monsters Vs Aliens 717. Fast and Furious(xvc 718. Hannah Montana The Movie 719. 17 Again 720. Obsessed 721. X-Men Origins: Wolverine(xvc 722. Star Trek(xvc 723. Angels & Demons 724. Night at the Museum II(xvc 725. Up 726. The Hangover(xvc 727. The Taking of Pelham 1 2 3 728. Transformers 2(xvc 729. The Proposal 730. Ice Age 3(xvc 731. Harry Potter 6(xvc 732. Bruno(xvc 733. G-Force(xvc 734. Funny People 735. G. I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra 736. District 9 737. Inglorious Bastards 738. The Final Destination 739. All About Steve 740. I Can Do Bad All By Myself 741. Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs(xvc 742. Surrogates 743. Zombieland 744. Couple’s Retreat 745. Where the Wild Things Are 746. Paranormal Activity 747. Michael Jackson’s This Is It(xvc 748. A Christmas Carol 749. 2012 750. New Moon 751. The Blind Side 752. Brothers 753. The Princess and the Frog 754. Avatar(xvc 755. Sherlock Holmes(xvc (2010 starts here) 756. Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel(xvc 757. Daybreakers 758. The Book of Eli 759. Legion 760. Edge of Darkness 761. Dear John 762. Valentine’s Day 763. Shutter Island 764. Cop Out 765. Alice in Wonderland(xvc 766. Green Zone 767. The Bounty Hunter 768. How to Train Your Dragon(xvc 769. Clash of the Titans(xvc 770. Date Night 771. Kick-Ass(xvc 772. The Back-Up Plan 773. Nightmare on Elm Street 774. Iron Man 2(xvc 775. Robin Hood 776. Shrek Forever After(xvc 777. Sex and the City 2 778. Get Him to the Greek 779. The Karate Kid 780. Toy Story 3(xvc 781. The Twilight Saga: Eclipse 782. The Last Airbender 783. Despicable Me(xvc 784. Inception(xvc 785. Salt(xvc 786. Dinner for Schmucks 787. The Other Guys 788. The Expendables 789. Eat Pray Love 790. Takers 791. The American(xvc 792. Resident Evil: Afterlife 793. The Town 794. Wall Street 2 795. The Social Network(xvc 796. Life As We Know It 797. Jackass 3D 798. Paranormal Activity 2 799. Saw 3D 800. Megamind(xvc 801. Unstoppable 802. Harry Potter / Deathly Hallows(xvc 803. Tangled 804. Burlesque 805. Chronicles of Narnia 3 806. Tron Legacy 807. Little Fockers 808. True Grit (2011 starts here) 809. Season of the Witch 810. The Green Hornet 811. No Strings Attached 812. The Rite(xvc 813. The Roommate(xvc 814. Just Go With It(xvc 815. Unknown(xvc 816. Hall Pass 817. Rango 818. Battle: Los Angeles(xvc 819. Limitless 820. Diary of a Wimpy Kid 2 821. Hop 822. Hanna(xvc 823. Rio(xvc 824. Tyler Perry’s Madea’s Big Happy Family 825. Fast Five(xvc 826. Thor(xvc 827. Bridesmaids(xvc 828. Pirates of the Caribbean 4(xvc 829. The Hangover Part II(xvc 830. X-Men: First Class(xvc 831. Super 8(xvc 832. Green Lantern 833. Cars 2(xvc 834. Transformers 3(xvc 835. Horrible Bosses 836. Harry Potter / Deathly Hallows 2(xvc 837. Captain America(xvc 838. The Smurfs 839. Rise of the Planet of the Apes(xvc 840. The Help 841. Spy Kids: All the Time in the World 842. Colombiana(xvc 843. The Debt (xvc 844. Contagion 845. The Lion King(xvc 846. Moneyball(xvc 847. Dolphin Tale(xvc 848. Real Steel 849. Footloose(xvc 850. Paranormal Activity 3 851. Puss in Boots(xvc 852. Tower Heist 853. Immortals 854. Breaking Dawn Part I 855. The Muppets(xvc 856. Hugo 857. New Year’s Eve(xvc 858. Sherlock Holmes 2 859. Mission: Impossible 4 860. Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked(xvc (2012 starts here) 861. The Devil Inside 862. Contraband 863. Underworld Awakening 864. The Grey 865. Chronicle(xvc 866. The Vow(xvc 867. Safe House 868. Act of Valor 869. The Lorax 870. John Carter 871. 21 Jump Street 872. The Hunger Games(xvc 873. Wrath of the Titans(xvc 874. American Reunion(xvc 875. The Three Stooges(xvc 876. Think Like a Man (xvc 877. The Five-Year Engagement(xvc 878. The Avengers(xvc 879. Dark Shadows(xvc 880. Battleship(xvc 881. MIB III 882. Snow White and the Huntsman(xvc 883. Madagascar 3(xvc 884. Prometheus(xvc 885. Brave 886. Ted(xvc 887. The Amazing Spider Man(xvc 888. Ice Age: Continental Drift(xvc 889. The Dark Knight Rises(xvc 890. The Watch(xvc 891. Total Recall(xvc 892. The Bourne Legacy(xvc 893. The Expendables 2 894. ParaNorman 895. The Possession 896. Lawless 897. Resident Evil: Retribution 898. End of Watch 899. Hotel Transylvania 900. Taken 2(xvc 901. Argo(xvc 902. Paranormal Activity 4 903. Cloud Atlas(xvc 904. Wreck It Ralph(xvc 905. Skyfall(xvc 906. Breaking Dawn Part 2 907. Lincoln 908. Life of Pi 909. Rise of the Guardians(xvc 910. The Hobbit(xvc 911. Les Miserables 912. Django Unchained(xvc (2013 starts here) 913. Texas Chainsaw 3D 914. Zero Dark Thirty(xvc 915. Mama(xvc 916. Hansel and Gretel(xvc 917. Warm Bodies(xvc 918. Identity Thief(xvc 919. A Good Day to Die Hard(xvc 920. Snitch(xvc 921. Jack the Giant Slayer(xvc 922. Oz: The Great and Powerful(xvc 923. The Call(xvc 924. The Croods 925. G. I. Joe: Retaliation 926. Evil Dead 927. 42(xvc 928. Oblivion(xvc 929. Pain and Gain 930. Iron Man 3(xvc 931. The Great Gatsby(xvc 932. Star Trek Into Darkness(xvc 933. Fast & Furious 6(xvc 934. Now You See Me(xvc 935. The Purge(xvc 936. Man of Steel(xvc 937. Monsters University(xvc 938. The Heat(xvc 939. Despicable Me 2(xvc 940. Grown Ups 2 941. The Conjuring(xvc 942. The Wolverine(xvc 943. 2 Guns(xvc 944. Elysium(xvc 945. The Butler 946. We’re The Millers(xvc 947. One Direction: This Is Us 948. Riddick(xvc 949. Insidious Chapter 2 950. Prisoners(xvc 951. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2(xvc 952. Gravity(xvc 953. Captain Phillips 954. Carrie 955. Bad Grandpa(xvc 956. Ender’s Game(xvc 957. Thor: The Dark World(xvc 958. The Best Man Holiday(xvc 959. Catching Fire(xvc 960. Frozen(xvc 961. Out of the Furnace 962. The Hobbit 2(xvc 963. Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues(xvc 964. American Hustle(xvc (2014 starts here) 965. Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones 966. Lone Survivor(xvc 967. Ride Along(xvc 968. The Nut Job 969. That Awkward Moment (xvc 970. The LEGO Movie(xvc 971. About Last Night 972. 3 Days To Kill(xvc 973. Non-Stop 974. 300: Rise of An Empire 975. Mr. Peabody & Sherman 976: Divergent(xvc 977. Noah(xvc 978. Captain America: The Winter Soldier(xvc 979: Rio 2(xvc 980: Heaven is for Real 981: The Other Woman(xvc 982: The Amazing Spider-Man 2(xvc 983: Neighbors(xvc 984: Godzilla 985: X-Men: Days of Future Past(xvc 986: Maleficent(xvc 987: The Fault in our Stars 988: 22 Jump Street(xvc 989: How to Train Your Dragon 2(xvc 990: Transformers: Age of Extinction(xvc 991: Tammy 992: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes(xvc 993: The Purge: Anarchy 994: Lucy 995: Guardians of the Galaxy(xvc 996: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(xvc 997: Let’s Be Cops (xvc 998: If I Stay 999: The November Man 1000: As Above/So Below 1001: No Good Deed 1002: The Maze Runner 1003: The Equalizer(xvc 1004: Gone Girl(xvc 1005: Dracula Untold 1006: Fury(xvc 1007: Ouija 1008: Nightcrawler 1009: Big Hero 6(xvc 1010: Dumb and Dumber To 1011: Mockingjay Part 1 1012: Penguins of Madagascar 1013: Horrible Bosses 2 1014: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies(xvc 1015: Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb(xvc 1016: Into the Woods (2015 starts here) 1017: Unbroken 1018: Taken 3 1019: American Sniper(xvc 1020: The Boy Next Door 1021: Project Almanac 1022: The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water(xvc 1023: Fifty Shades of Grey(xvc 1024: Kingsman: The Secret Service(xvc 1025: Focus(xvc Category:Blog posts